Enfrentando Pasados
by ed3elric
Summary: Sakura y Naruto pertenecen al escuadrón 7 a una rama secreta de la FBI, la FES. Cuando un día llega finalmente su ultimo compañero, Sasuke, un chico que comparte un obscuro pasado con naruto que no se puede ocultar. Sakura lo descubrirá, pero esto la hará caer en un fondo obscuro sin salida para ella y acabar rompiendo cada lazo con ellos


**Capítulo 1:** Pensé que te conocía, pero solo eres un extraño mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Es mi primer fi casi que les pediré un poco de apoyo y paciencia conmigo, me encantaría que pudieran tomarse el tiempo de leerlo estoy dispuesta a todo tipo de críticas para saber si continuar o no. Muchas gracias

Hinata: 19 años

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji: 20 años

Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten Y Neji: 21 años

Shisune: 31 años

Kakashi y Gai: 32anios

Asuma: 35 años

Yamato: 37 años

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, mi despertador brincaba en la mesa. Sonaba  
por toda la habitación. Todo estaba obscuro, el silencio de la noche  
era increíblemente incómodo. Pronto me senté en mi cama.

Tallándome los ojos con fuerza. Tome impulso y me paré. El piso estaba  
más frio de lo normal, un pequeño escalofrío paso de mis pies por mi  
espalda. Pronto encendí la luz, agarrando mis cosas me dirige a mi  
baño preparándome para un baño de la mañana.

Tan silencioso. Un poco de mi música lo arreglaba. Me dirijo una vez  
más a mi cama, sacando mi celular, pronto me puse mis audífonos y le di  
playa a lo primero. No me importo. Necesitaba la inspiración

Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't wanna wait for you  
Don't wanna have to lose  
All that I compromised to feel another high  
I've got to keep it down tonight

And oh oh oh, I was a king under your control  
And oh oh oh, I want to feel like you've let me go  
So let me go

Don't you remember how I used to like being on the line  
I dreamed you dreamed of me, calling out my name  
Is it worth the price?

Cut cover, take that test  
Hold courage to your chest  
Don't want to wait for you  
Don't want to have to lose

Cantaba felizmente en la regadera. Pues era mi canción, amo esta  
canción con mi alma.

El agua caliente recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Una sensación que  
me impedía moverme. Decepcionada tome mi toalla envolviendo mi torso salí de la regadera.

Mire al espejo todo indicaba un día común. Me maquille como siempre,  
mi labial rosa fuerte con un poco de lip gloss, poco delineador; y  
rímel, no quería opacar mi ojos azules; Cuando mire más arriba de mis cejas mi día se arruino. Carajo no sé qué hacer con mi frente, odio mi estúpida enorme frente. Ahh. Di mi suspiro y empecé a poner crema por todo mi cuerpo, mi piel era tan suave y blanca. Me puse mi bra negro sin encaje, la última vez Sai me estuvo molestando todo el día por usar ropa interior sexy. Mis calzones grises con encaje negro que resaltaban aún más piel blanca. Pero no sé ni porque me los pongo, no es como si se los mostrara a alguien. Mi novio suele llegar ya siempre tarde. No hemos tenido sexo desde hace 3 meses,  
extraño sus caricias pero con mis misiones ya no llego a casa más que  
fines de semana.

Me puse mis pants negros y las botas negras  
del uniforme. Mi top negro que hacía ver más grandes mis bubs y la  
chamarra de cuero del equipo, que me cubría hasta la mitad de las costillas

Me puse mi dosorante de cítricos que tanto me gusta y el perfume de  
chocolate que tanto le éxito a mi novio. Salí al pasillo en busca de mi mochila.

-¿ya te vas?- me atrapo entre sus brazos medio dormido. Empezó a besarme  
lentamente el cuello, bajando poco a poco -te amo, te amo, te amo-  
perdía el control de mi cuerpo cada vez que me daba cada beso en el cuello

-lo lamento-me di media vuelta quedando cara a cara, le sonreí melancólicamente mientras lo separaba de mi realmente deseo quedarme - es importante que vaya después de todo soy  
fuerzas secreta y especiales.

\- pero son las 4:45 - me reclamo con su cara de perro triste y agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura

-justamente entro en 15 minutos- le di un beso en la mejilla y nuevamente le sonreí

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me regreso el beso, nuestros labios se  
tocaron suavemente, rozaron lentamente, poco a poco dejamos de  
moverlos y a punto de profundizar el beso me negué, agache la cabeza.  
El molesto me gruño y se despegó de mi dejándome ahí parada como  
estúpida.

Corrí por mis llaves, tan pronto las tome, salí rápidamente azotando  
la puerta y notara mi ausencia. Rápido entre lágrimas subí a mi  
plateado coche. Y empezó a conducir rumbo a la estación. Las calles se  
encontraban vacías solitarias, alumbradas por faros, unos blancos y  
otras naranjas.

La luna empezaba a perder intensidad. La ciudad estaba llena de  
pequeños puntos de luz, una vista tan linda de la noche

Algo no estaba bien, actúa muy extraño, no lo comprendo. Todo el  
primer mes fue un sueño, pero ahora... no es el momento.

Silencio otra vez. Mi peor miedo, las soledad, Da igual ya llegue. Es una ventaja de vivir a 10 minutos. Me estacione pronto. Removí el tapete de lado del copiloto,  
de donde abrí mi pequeño escondite, saque mis guantes y mi revolver X45.  
Con paso rápido cruce el estacionamiento, hasta cruzar las puertas de  
cristal para entrar a la recepción, una habitación blanca, azulejos  
de marmol, sillones blancos con mesitas grises al centro. Ambiente  
fresco y frio, una esencia a vainilla por todo el lugar.

-buenos día sakura- con una dulce sonrisa me saludo la castaña desde  
de su escritorio

-buenos días himemiko-san - le conteste con simpatía mientras me  
dirigía a la pequeña máquina.

-escuche que hoy van a recibir a un nuevo integrante para tu equipo -  
me lo dijo entre preguntando entre riendo. Estaba muy confundida

\- kakashi sensei no me dijo nada - de que habla, nuevo integrante,  
tiene que pasar una persona por 3 años de entrenamiento para unirse a  
las tropas elite.

-qué extraño...- antes de que terminara rápido cruce mi credencial,  
puse mi dedo, y checaron mi ojo. Y anuncie mi llegada al sistema.

\- que tengas buen día - le grite rápidamente y empecé a caminar a paso veloz

\- espera sakura... - pronto perdí su voz, desacelerando mi paso

Subí el elevador hasta el piso 6, hay se encontraba las oficinas de  
las tropas elite. Piso alfombrado de color azul marino, paredes de  
blanco con aroma a lilas. Toda la pared de enfrente que daba a la  
calle era de vidrio. Un vista impresionante.

-buenos días sakura - ahí estaba el cabello de casco con sus cejas de azotador.

\- buenos días lee - ahhh él es rock lee, tiene 21 años, pertenece al  
equipo 9, dirigido por gai sensei. Es un experto en al ataque físico.  
Tiene un trauma con las armas de fuego que le impide tan siquiera  
tocarlas. Todo su equipo dedico una año más a entrenamiento para  
perfeccionar sus estilos propios de combate

\- como es...es...tu...tubo tu, tu, tu fin de semana- empezó a  
tartamudear y hablar más rápido, se sonrojo en un instante

, lo normal- olvide mencionar que desde que me vio vi enamorado  
de mi – ¿por cierto quien ha llegado?

\- ni un comandante, solo tú, tenten, neji, shikamaru y yo.

-extraño- hable entre dientes, salió el comentario de mi mente

-¿dijiste algo?- confuso y curioso insistió en saber que dije

\- Nada, gracias, nos vemos después- me di media vuelta y seguí  
caminando metida profundamente en mis pensamientos

Gai sensei siempre llega a las 3 para entrenar con Lee. Shisune sensei  
siempre llega temprano y esta con asuma platicando en su oficina. Pero  
ya son las 5: 12. Yamato debería estar aquí. Algo anda mal. Esto es de  
lo más inusual. No pasaba desde que naruto estuvo a punto de entrar.

Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe de nuestra oficina. Todo vacío, las luces apagadas,  
siempre estaban encendidos, pero no hay ni un signo de un integrante  
nuevo, el escritorio de naruto, kakashi, el mío y el otro vacío, nada  
inusual.

\- hola -escuche una voz calmada repentina, estaba atrás mío. Volteo  
asustada pero era solo él.

-kakashi - sonrió otras de su máscara. Kakashi es mi comandante del  
escuadrón 7. Tiene un pelo de color inusual, un plateado natural.  
Tiene 32 años. Siempre lleva una máscara que cubre su boca y ojo  
derecho.

-¿desayunaste?

-no

-bien, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte - cambio totalmente  
su tono, su tono serio. Algo inusual en algo, él nunca ocupa su tono serio

Se hecho a caminar sin decir nada más. Algo iba mal, él nunca llega  
temprano y nunca me dice algo y mucho menos importante. Subimos al  
elevador y nos dirigimos al último piso, el piso 20 de la cafetería

\- recuerdas cuando llego naruto?- finalmente después de minutos de  
tención para mí, hablo con una pregunta muy extraña

-sí, yo recién inicie mi primer año de entrenamiento, tenía 15 años y  
el 16. Primero todos los comandantes tuvieron una junta, una larga,  
yo tuve que entrenar por mí misma es mañana, cuando entraste con él, un rubio  
alto, algo fuerte. Sus ojos azules no tenían brillo, se veía dolido,  
perdido y triste. Estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices por todo el  
cuerpo. Te acercaste a mí con el agarrado. Me dijiste "tuuu, sukura él  
es tu nuevo compañero, se llama naruto, y nosotros tres seremos el  
equipo 7. Espero mucho de ustedes " tu sonreías como si nada y nos abrazabas, él no  
me miraba. Después me llevaste a la cafetería y me dijiste que él era  
especial, que había sufrido mucho, y mucha gente lo odiaba pero que yo  
no importara que fuera su amiga. Pero ya han pasado 4 años y nunca me  
volviste a decir nada

\- wow lo recuerdas todo - soltó una pequeña risita

Ambos bajamos del elevador y nos dirigimos a la cafetería

-¿y por qué la pregunta?- a que venía su pequeña pregunta, habían sido  
años desde eso

\- bueno pues de eso más o menos quiero hablar, nos sentamos ahí – ¿más  
o menos?!¿Qué le paso a naruto? o que carajos tiene que decirme.

\- si seguro- ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa, y nos sentamos. Kakashi  
llamó a una mesera la cual asistió a nuestro llamado en segundos.

-yo quiero un capuchino

\- yo una tarta de queso y un té chai latte porfa

-enseguida

\- naruto vivió una infancia muy cruel, el perdió todo, e hizo cosas  
imperdonables, todavía después de años ciudades, incluso estados  
todavía le guardan rencor por todo sus crímenes y actos pero él no lo  
hacía solo...-

No lo comprendo, que hizo, si era un criminal porque lo trajeron a las  
fuerzas secretas elite

-aquí tienen, el capuchino y para la chica sus te chai latte y su  
tarta, provecho

-como te decía naruto todo lo hizo junto, a un amigo, un amigo el cual  
naruto no supera. Y justamente antier  
*ringg ringg, ringg

-contesta no te preocupes- no entiendo a donde va todo esto. No me da  
detalles, trata de evitar datos importantes, pero es la primera vez que  
me habla de algo serio.

-voy enseguida- colgó tan pronto termino de hablar y se paró de un  
golpe- me tengo que ir, termina tu tarta y esperen tú y naruto por mí  
en la oficina- salió corriendo, poco a poco se desvaneció su silueta.  
Joder, porque nunca me cuenta nada con detalles, o enserio.

-disculpe; me puede poner mi tarta para llevar- tome mi te chai y mi  
tarta ya envuelta, tome paso hacia la oficina. El personal actuaba normal, pero  
los comandantes de fuerzas elites corrían por los pasillos, subían y  
bajaban. Al llegar al piso de las oficinas todos habían llegado,  
todos seguían indiferentes.

Donde esta naruto no lo veo, en donde se metió joder. ¿Volvió a  
quedarse dormido y todavía no llega el idiota?

Entre a la oficina del equipo. Y ahí estaba profundamente dormido  
sobre el sillón color vino. Sera mejor dejarlo dormir así no será difícil mantenerlo quieto.

No lo comprendo se ve tan tierno al dormir, pero no se quien es, que  
ha hecho, es un criminal. Todo lo que pensé saber de el es mentira. Ya no se nada

*tac tackk. Alguien tocaba desesperadamente a la puerta

\- ¿Qué?- grite molesta al abrir la puerta con toda mi fuerza. Estaba  
ahí mi mejor amiga, rubia de ojos azules, grandes pechos, del equipo 10. Su especialidad la saca de información por medio de trampas mentales 

\- ¿qué quieres Ino?- le reclame molesta

-mira para allá- me hablo toda emocionada señalando por el pasillo. Y  
no era la única, ciento de niñas alborotadas en el pasillo.

Me asomé para ver el motivo de exaltación. Era un chavo tan guapo.  
Vestía de pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos zapatos negro. La ropa de marca, le quedaba tan bien, se veía la fuerza en sus brazos y  
pectorales. Era tan alto, y blanco, su tés tan fina. Cabello negro y unos ojos oscuros y profundos. A su lada iba kakashi sensei.

-sakura. ¿Qué pasa? Porque tantos murmullos- estaba atrás mío el rubio  
recién levantado y curioso tallándose los ojos.

-no es nada importante –tape la entrada por auto reflejo, si lo veía en un segundo ya estaría refunfuñando de que tiene de especial y criticándolo todo el día

-mmmm- agarro gentilmente mi brazo y de un solo movimiento me movió de  
la puerta y se asomó. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, por  
segundos sus ojos volvieron a perder su brillo. Quedo boca abierta sin  
decir nada.

-naruto ¿estás bien?- Sin tan siquiera mirarme hecho a caminar hacia él. A 5 pasos de el  
detuvo.

-¿eres tu...?- sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz. Daba un aura de temor a recibir una respuesta.

-¿naruto?- una voz fría y melancólica hablo. Él también tenía una  
mirada de temor. Pero acaso seria el...


End file.
